I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of container holders, and more particularly to container holders that are collapsible and suitable for multiple uses.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to support a container with some type of a pouch-shaped holder. However, none of the prior art container holders provide the combination of ease of use, ease of construction, collapsibility, and adjustability which is represented by the present invention.